Inner Tokyo
|alias = Tokyo |occupation = Housing Residents of Japan/ Tour Site for Aliens}} is the city where most of the events of the Keroro Gunso anime take place. Inner Tokyo initially stands out from its manga counterpart, because it not only includes locations and structures based on elements from the Musashino and Nishitokyo cities, but from all around Tokyo. Counterparts of various companies with distorted names, like Sunirase, Kadoyama Shoten all exist there, alongside copies of famous structures from all around Tokyo, like the Inner Tokyo Dome. Eventually, the fictional city also becomes a big destination for aliens thanks to the hidden Alien Street Side 6, which grows into a city-like structure throughout the anime's first seasons. The Keroro (Flash Series) in its teaser trailer referenced Musashi as one of the world's famous mysterious locations, suggesting it'd take place there rather than Inner Tokyo. In the actual anime any references to the city name were avoided, however, no location exclusive to Inner Tokyo was featured there. Mayor Although Inner Tokyo's mayor is mostly ignored throughout the series, in episode 179-A, Heroshi Yamaguchi is elected as Inner Tokyo's new mayor. He plays no named roles in the series afterwards, although he uses a generic design often reused in minor roles throughout the anime. Important Locations The Hinata's House The residence of the Hinata Family. It's a fairly large house near Okutokyo's downtown. It was actually rather cheap due to the legends about a ghost haunting it. Nishizawa Manor A giant privately owned area, home of the Nishizawa Peach Group's heiress, Momoka Nishizawa. There's a large sprawling area inside, include what's basically a forest, a small paramilitary base used by its security forces, mountains in the back alongside a training dojo and even a desert area. Large gates block access to the innermost parts of the compound. In Manga, Nishizawa Manor is located at the west of The Hinata's House. Nishizawa Tower A large radio tower owned by the Nishizawa Group. There's nothing particularly special about its functions, but its a signature visual trademark of Inner Tokyo's skyline and is several times the stage for various events related to aliens. Kissho Academy A large academy in Inner Tokyo, where most main human cast members study. Keroro's operations several times have led him to getting involved with this school too. Yotaka Elementary School The school where Fuyuki and Momoka studied when they were younger. Inner Tokyo's version of Yotaka only was shown in flashbacks, never in the present. Alien Street An unassuming alley leads into a large underground complex built around ancient ruins. It's basically a hidden underground city, inhabited by aliens from all around the universe. Human presence is forbidden, with trespassers getting their memories erased by the Space Police. Kadoyama Shoten The publisher where Aki Hinata works. They're behind the magazine Shonen Alpha, which publishes series like the Captain Geroro franchise and Kikurage-san. Other Locations Inner Tokyo Station A train station near the Hinata Household, modeled after the Tokyo Station. There's a hidden track used by aliens that's part of the Galaxy Express. According to Keroro, in later episodes, ten thousand aliens come to visit each day through it. Nearby Playground A playground located near the Hinata's Home. Children play here often and sometimes main cast members come here when they want to be alone. Inner Tokyo Dome Inner Tokyo's version of the Tokyo Dome. A large hall used for big events, like shows of Dance Man or the mysterious idol Kururuko. Wooden Horse Toy Store An old toy store that had been around for years, playing a part in Fuyuki's childhood memories. However, it closes around the beginning of the series, soon after Keroro learns about it. Le Gouter A large restaurant famous for its parfaits. Natsumi had heard about the place and went there with Koyuki at one point. Momoka was also shown there eating with Tamama. Coffe Shop Forza A small cafe used by Aki Hinata for meetings with new manga artists. Aiyase Kaede and Producer Oohashi also are customers. Station Shopping District The Inner Tokyo shopping district frequented most often by the cast, located near Inner Tokyo Station. Fuyuki, Natsumi and their classmates often walk by its streets when returning home after school. Natsumi does the shopping often enough around various stores here she's known by the sellers. Supermarket Ohba A large supermarket with multiple floors located in Inner Tokyo's Station Shopping District. Natsumi often does the shopping there. Its name is a reference to the actor who portrayed Space Sheriff Gavan and it appeared for the first time in 556's debut episode as one of the various Gavan homages in the story. However, it went on to appear many times in stories unrelated to 556. Department Store A department store occupying a large building with multiple floors where Natsumi got lost when she was younger. There's an amusement park on its rooftop. The location still exists in the present. Planetarium Cosmic Travel An old planetarium that became famous for an urban legend about how a couple that saw a shooting star running through its sky projection would end up together forever. However, an equipment failure stopped the shooting star one day. Afterwards, the entire system stopped working, in spite of no actual problems with the equipment, resulting in it getting abandoned. Sunirase Studio The animation studio behind the Captain Geroro and Super Mobile Battleship Dungal anime series. Inner Tokyo's own Sunrise. The Keroro platoon once infiltrated the studio to attempt to learn how to make anime and Kiko Katoyama eventually worked here as a mecha designer under a pseudonym. TV Okutokyo (Inner Tokyo) Inner Tokyo's own TV Tokyo. The TV Station that shows up most often in the series. Its reporters are often reporting the impact of the activities of Keroro and other aliens, although they never find out about the aliens themselves. Inner Tokyo Municipal Library Public library often used by Fuyuki for his research about aliens, cryptids and mythology. Dororo's House Dororo's and Koyuki's rustic home, located in the outskirts of the Nishizawa mansion. 556's Apartment 556's cheap one room apartment in a run-down building, where he lives with his sister Lavie. A certain Tohru Uetsu eventually moves in to a different room in the same building. Tokiwa's House Home of Kana Tokiwa and her parents. They're one of the Hinata family's neighbors . Asami's House High class home of Asami's family. Gallery Okutokyo.jpg|Inner Tokyo's location from a map in episode 2-A. It physically replaces Suginami's borders. Inner tokyo train station.png|Musashi Station, the manga counterpart of Inner Tokyo Station. Inner tokoyo.png Kamehami HAAAAA.png|A model of Musashi, Inner Tokyo's manga counterpart, made by Keroro (1). Time out we weren't playing soccer.png|A model of Musashi made by Keroro (2). References Category:Places in Pekopon Category:Locations in Keroro Gunso Category:Pekopon Category:Anime series